


Reverie

by trixiechick



Category: Free!
Genre: Angel/Demon Sex, M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 08:42:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3481709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trixiechick/pseuds/trixiechick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto is assigned to be Haru's guardian angel, and Rin is told to shake things up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reverie

**Author's Note:**

> based on all the gorgeous angel/demon artwork from butleronduty, swimmingharumaki,the-pumpkin-flower, and other amazing and wonderful artists. so much beautiful art. i can never get over makoto with strap-on wings, or makoto and rin in lacy shorts...! also, for **Day 02** of [MakoHaruRinWeek!!!](http://makoharurinweek.tumblr.com), prompt _Angel/Demon/Human_.

Makoto looked over his shoulder uneasily, and experimented a bit. The fluffy white wing behind him moved as he wanted it to. He turned to face his parents, overjoyed. "It works! I have wings!" He flapped a bit harder, trying to lift himself off the ground.

He barely got his feet above the floor when his siblings grabbed onto a leg each. "Oniichan's gonna float away!" Ran cried.

"Nooooo, oniiiiiichan!" Ren sniffled.

"There, there," their mother laughed, bopping them on the head. "Those are just your brother's training wings. This is a very big day for him."

"You remember the rules, son?" their father asked his eldest.

"Of course, dad," Makoto shifted a bit, just floating. He adjusted the leather straps across his chest which held his small wings in place. "If I take 'em off while I'm on Earth, I might not be able to get them back on again. I won't be able to touch humans or... their things, but I can talk to the human I've been assigned to, and... any other angels that are on Earth. ...Including dark angels."

"Is oniichan going to be dragged down to the All Mother's world?" Ran asked, cowering behind her brother's chubby little legs.

"No, of course not," their mother laughed. "He just has to be careful. These are still training wings. If he does well on his mission, he'll get full wings, and he'll be a complete angel." His mother pinched his chubby little cheeks, and Makoto smiled goofily at her.

"Who is this... Nanase Haruka? Why does the All Father want him to have a guardian?" Ren frowned, picking up the thin crystal that held Makoto's mission details.

"Ah!" Makoto bobbled in the air excitedly. "Haruka-chan lives in Japan! His parents are really busy and work a lot, so he's been raised by his grandmommy. She just died, and he's really lonely. He's a nice boy with lots of talent, 'n' the All Father wants me to help him make good use of his talents. I'm s'posed to... encourage him to swim! He's got a really good connection to the water!"

"Good boy!" his mother praised him, and so he beamed brightly. "Remember, Haruka is not a little child. Humans find it easier to relate to people close to their own age," his mother told him calmly.

Makoto looked up at his mother in wonder, and then he understood what she meant. "Ah! Ok..." He concentrated, and changed his form. His chubby cheeks got a bit more defined, he got taller, and his body became more defined. "Is that good?"

"Oniichan's so cool!" Ran squealed, and Ren nodded in awed agreement. 

"That's probably pretty close," his father grinned, and he ruffled Makoto's hair. "Humans also wear clothes..."

"Oh," Makoto looked down at his body. He concentrated, and then looked up at his father for approval.

"That's... well, that's clothing, son, but humans call that a toga, and they don't wear those anymore. Actually, you're going to Japan, and I don't think they ever wore those there."

"Hm," Makoto thought about it more, and then tried again.

"Well, honey, that's very cute, but I don't think the Japanese wear kimonos very much in Haruka's era, and... I _think_ that one is the type worn by girls," his mother fussed.

"There are clothes that are just for girls?" Makoto gaped.

"Yes, and some worn mainly by just boys," his mother smiled. "Humans often... cling to their boundaries and limitations."

"That doesn't make any sense," Makoto frowned.

"Don't worry about it, son. You only need to focus on one human for now. Remember that... picture book I read you? About the boy and the garden?" his mother smiled beatifically.

"Ah! Right!" Makoto beamed, and thought harder. He looked down at himself, and then beamed at his mother. He was wearing a white shirt with a collar and buttons, all done up, and green shorts. The black straps holding his wings were on top of his shirt, since his shirt was an extension of himself, and the wings were still external. "Does this look ok?" he poked at his straps. He looked over his shoulder at his wings. _It will be nice once I have real wings, like mom and dad_ , he thought.

"Perfect," his mother beamed, and Makoto did a little spin with his wings. He nearly lost control, but then he just put his feet on the ground.

"Careful now, son," his father laughed. "Going down to Earth will be quite the headrush. Just take it slow, ok?"

"I will, dad," Makoto assured him.

"How long will oniichan be gone?" Ren asked, grabbing onto Makoto's big leg, wrapping his chubby legs around Makoto's knee.

"It depends," their mother shrugged. "But don't worry. He'll never truly be far away." She winked at Makoto.

"I know!" Makoto nodded.

"Be good, son," their father kissed Makoto's forehead. "And take good care of Haruka-chan."

"I will!" Makoto raised his hand, excited.

He couldn't wait to meet Haruka!! They'd probably end up best of best friends!

  


* * *

  


Sousuke shook his leg, but Rin was determined to gnaw his foot off. The Mikoshiba brothers were rolling around on the carpet at the foot of the bed, snapping their jaws at each other and trying to catch each other's tails. Nitori was walled up behind the pillows at the head of the bed, watching, and Gou-chan had Nitori's picture diary, and she was drawing mustaches on all of the faces Nitori had drawn. Sousuke gave his leg a good shake, but Rin just clamped his jaw down tighter.

Their mother came into the bedroom, her dark, leathery tail swishing behind her happily. "Children," she said evenly in her resonate, powerful voice.

The Mikoshiba brothers panicked, chased each other in a circle for a moment, and then came to sit at attention at the edge of the carpet. Gou-chan put Nitori's picture diary aside and sat on the edge of the bed, smiling brightly. Nitori came out from behind the pillows and nervously sat next to Gou-chan, half his attention on the All Mother, and half his attention on his picture diary. Sousuke _tried_ to sit up at attention, but Rin was undeterred at gnawing on his leg.

The All Mother chuckled to herself, and she took Rin by the scruff of his neck, tugging until he finally let go of Sousuke's leg. He wriggled and riled and snapped his jaws at her and then he hissed, folding his arms over his chubby chest, his pouting face absolutely adorable.

Snickering, the All Mother gave Rin a good bounce for good measure, and raised him up so he was at eye level. "Rin, I have a job for you."

Rin's scowl got deeper, and the older Mikoshiba snorted, which made the younger Mikoshiba chuckle.

"The All Father, in his _infinite_ wisdom, has decided to take an interest in a human. He has sent an angel-in-training to look after him," she continued.

Rin brightened up, swishing his tail predatorily. "You want me to go eat the human!?" he asked, licking his fangs. "And then rip off that lil angel's wings 'n' bring 'im here?"

"Mm," the All Mother considered, amused. "I want you to go... and keep watch over them... disrupt the All Father's plans... and... as always, act as you so desire."

"But, can I eat the human?" Rin asked balefully.

Nitori clapped his hands together, delighted. "This is fantastic! Rin-senpai, I always knew you were amazing! A mission from the All Mother, to thwart the All Father!"

"Ehhhh, but Rin is still a runt, mum," the older Mikoshiba pouted.

"Yeah, send oniichan, and then I'll keep Gou-chan company alllllll by myself!" the younger Mikoshiba chortled.

"Oy, you!" the older Mikoshiba forgot all about the All Mother and missions and probably even Gou-chan, and he pounced on his little brother.

"Will Rin be all right by himself? I can go, too," Sousuke offered, fussing.

The All Mother patted Sousuke's head while Rin tried mightily to kick him, but the All Mother was holding him away from Sousuke. "Always so protective of our little RinRin, aren't you, Sou?" the All Mother beamed, using the nicknames her children hated the most. "But it's all right. This mission is for Rin."

"That's right! Oniichan is the best!" Gou-chan grinned at Rin, and Rin puffed up proudly.

"Of _course_. I do want to eat a human one time... I'm ready to go!" He threw his arms and legs out, excited.

The All Mother dropped him, grinning. "Well, you should take on a more... human-like form. You're going to Earth, remember?"

"Right, right," Rin dismissed. He took a deep breath, and then exhaled. His arms and legs got longer, and he lost the fur and scales he'd been sporting. His torso straightened up, and he lifted his jaw. His wings wiggled behind him, and his tail still swished, but he otherwise looked like a young human, his dazzling red hair falling over his sparkling red eyes dashingly. 

Nitori swooned a little.

"Humans _do_ wear clothes," the All Mother reminded him with a wink.

"Oh, right," Rin rolled his eyes. He concentrated for a moment, and then he had little black leather shorts and a black leather crop top.

"Good enough," his mother cheerfully declared.

Sousuke leaned forward and grabbed the All Mother's skirt. "But, can't I just go with and keep an eye on him?"

"Rin has to do this on his own. There will come a time when you will have to go on your own to Earth, too, my little demon," she assured him. "We can all keep an eye on Rin from right here."

"Make sure to watch, losers!" Rin made a dramatic, heroic pose. "Because I'm going to blow you all away with my demonic glory!"

"Can _we_ eat humans, too?" the younger Mikoshiba begged.

Rin scoffed disdainfully, reinforcing his pose. At least Nitori was appreciating this!

  


* * *

  


Haru plodded forward. 

He watched as his feet moved in sync. Right foot, left foot, right foot, left foot... he watched until he was thinking so much about walking that it was hard to walk. Even still, while thinking about it too much and without looking up, his feet kept moving, and he kept getting closer to home.

When he got home... he had Things To Do. He had... laundry to bring in, and... later, he had to make dinner. His parents wouldn't be home until Friday night. It was fine, it was his father's work, he didn't mind being alone. But there would be no one to greet him because... It was fine, though. He could handle everything on his own.

He turned the corner, and the background noise got quieter. He was nearer the sea, so the waves were dulling out sound. He didn't walk alongside the sea anymore, too many people walked that way. He just had to get home. And then... the laundry...

He slowed down, and raised his head. There was a voice that was both faraway and very close... He looked behind him, but there was no one there. It sounded like-

"Look out!" the voice warned him much too later. Haru landed flat on his back, and there was Someone on top of him.

Someone was wearing strap-on angel wings. They looked soft and fluffy. Someone lifted his head, brilliant eyes like emeralds looking at him with wonder. "Haru-chan! I'msosorry! I don't know how to land! Oh, I'm glad it's you, though! Let's be best friends!"

Someone was smiling brightly, his face sweetly glowing. Haru furrowed his brow, trying to edge back from this Someone, even though Someone was on top of him. This was strange... "Drop the -chan," he said absently. "Before that, who even are you?"

"Eh?" Someone looked at him, utterly confused.

"That was hilarious!" another voice. Haru turned, and saw... he saw...

Haru rubbed his eyes.

"You were totally out of control! Just careening in the sky! You've got wings, don't you know how to use them?" the red headed boy in the skimpy leather clothes with the tail and the wings whose feet were not actually touching the ground teased the boy with the strap-on wings.

Someone turned bright red, and he was adorable. "I-I-I-I know! Of course I _know_ , I just _forgot_ , I'd never... Who are you? Why are _you_ here?" Someone was shivering but he put himself between Haru and the redhead.

The redhead grinned widely, displaying a mouth full of sharp, shiny white teeth. "You just _forgot_ , aw, how sweet, the widdle angel _forgot_ on his first widdle trip down to Earth. Oh, wait until I tell Sousuke... Hey, are you _sure_ you can fly, I mean, those wings aren't even attached, are they?" The redhead swooped in close, running his fingers over the brown leather straps of Someone's wings. His fingernails were long and sharp like claws, and they were painted red with a black outline.

Haru thought they were pretty.

"Ehhh, don't touch that!" Someone got all red again, and he turned his face away, covering up his straps poorly with his hands. "J-J-J-Just who are you, and... and... and... what do you want with Haru-chan?"

"Drop the -chan," Haru muttered. Someone was wriggling in his lap, protecting his straps. The redhead was practically undressed and still floating. Haru fidgeted. 

This was not what he expected from today.

The redhead's ruby eyes gleamed with mischief and delight. "Haru-chan? Is this Haru-chan, then?" he turned his attention fully to Haru. He licked his lips slowly. "Mm... well... naturally... I came to... _eat him right up_ ," he purred.

"Nooooo, don't eat Haruuuuu!" Someone wailed, his emerald eyes welling up with tears. He threw his arms around Haru's neck, pressing his cheek to Haru's.

Haru flopped back on his elbows, feeling dizzy. "What the hell...?" he muttered.

The redhead grinned. "We're gonna have _lotsa_ fun!"

  


* * *

  


"That bitch is an idiot!"

"Rin, language," Makoto chastised the demon uselessly.

"He got the answer right! And she still punished him!" Rin argued.

"Haru-chan was drawing in class instead of taking notes," Makoto fretted. "And when he answered, he wasn't respectful. Haru-chan, you should always be good to your elders."

"Drop the -chan," Haru sighed, looking away. True, he had been snippy with his teacher, but Rin was right, his teacher was an idiot. Why should he sit and listen to her, then?

"Let's play a prank on her," Rin suggested, his eyes gleaming. He floated next to Haru, hovering over his left shoulder. "Let's put something gross in her desk... like a severed hand!"

"Ew, Rin!" Makoto made a face, and then went to hover over Haru's other shoulder.

Haru had literally had an angel on one shoulder and a devil on the other. Well, angel-in-training... Apparently, devils didn't need training...

"Haru-chan is a good boy! He doesn't want to do not nice things! Plus, where is he supposed to get a severed hand, anyway?" Makoto pouted.

"Well, he cuts someone's hand off," Rin shrugged.

"Rin, that's awful!" Makoto cried. "Haru-chan would never do that!"

Haru considered telling Makoto _again_ to drop the -chan, but it seemed useless. Also, he wouldn't cut someone's hand off.

"Well, it doesn't HAVE to be a _hand_ ," Rin shrugged. "It could be like an ear or something."

"That's no better!" Makoto blubbered.

Haru looked at his face. He was cute when Rin was teasing him. Rin thought so, too, Haru knew. That had to be why Rin teased Makoto so much.

"Ehhh, making someone write out the same line over and over again is _stupid_. If mom wants to punish us for something, she just sticks us in the furnace for a few hours. Simple!" Rin huffed.

"Rin, that would kill a human," Makoto reminded him. "I don't think I would like being the All Mother's boy..."

"Sounds like you've had it too easy," Rin grinned wolfishly, and he floated over to Makoto. He grabbed Makoto's fluffy wings, and tugged. "Ditch these stupid things, and come with me to the All Mother! She'll help you grow some nice, leathery wings. And you'll get a tail," Rin grabbed Makoto's bottom.

Makoto yelped cutely, and zoomed ahead of Rin, looking scandalized. "Rin, leave my wings alone!" he begged, holding his hands over his straps. 

Haru failed to suppress his grin. Makoto looked oddly... _debauchable_ like that.

"Oh! It smiled!" Rin laughed, pointing at Haru's face.

Haru absently waved away Rin's finger.

"Haru-chan is not an _it_ ," Makoto pouted, floating over to throw his arms around Haru's neck. "Haru-chan is a good boy. Ah, but we... we shouldn't be going home... Aki-chan made a special point of inviting you to swim practice, and... and they were still swimming when Haru-chan was done with his lines... didn't you want to go swimming, Haru-chan?"

"It's always swimming, swimming, swimming with you," Rin rolled his eyes. "What's up with that? We even went to the beach last week, but you got scared!"

"I-I wasn't scared!" Makoto protested, but he clung to Haru a bit harder. "I just... I didn't expect the waves to be so strong and my wings got wet and it was weird...!"

"Your wings aren't even physical, they can't _get_ wet," Rin rolled his eyes.

"But they _felt_ wet," Makoto pouted.

"Too much trouble," Haru groused.

"That girl just wants in your shorts, anyway," Rin shrugged. "I say go for it. She's not hideous."

"Why does she want to wear Haru-chan's shorts?" Makoto asked, confused.

Haru looked at Makoto's face, even though it was so close to his own, just to see if Makoto was for real or not.

"She wants him to stick his dingle-dangle into her and make her scream," Rin deadpanned.

"Huh?" Makoto tilted his head in confusion. Then, his eyes widened. "Ah! You mean...! But... Aki-chan wouldn't ask something like that! She's a nice girl! And she and Haru-chan are so young, and marriage is..."

"What does marriage have to do with it?" Rin asked, rolling around in the air, laughing, his tail curling up into a spring. "You're so innocent! Hey, if this idiot wants to get his rocks off, I say fine, but it annoys me how that girl is always beating around the bush."

"You're wrong!" Makoto insisted. "Aki-chan isn't... she doesn't...!"

"It's always _something_ with that girl. _Come with me to swim practice, help me carry these materials to the teacher's room, let's work on the project together_..." Rin shook his head, and then he zoomed right in front of Haru, nose to nose, and he wiggled his finger at Haru. " _Seriously_ , just do that chick! Get it over with!"

Haru kept walking, but it was strange since all he could see was Rin's face.

Makoto grabbed onto Haru even tighter and pushed Rin's face back with his own. "Haru-chan and Aki-chan are good children! Aki-chan is just worried about Haru-chan! She doesn't want him to be lonely! That's all!"

"Eh? Why is that any of her business? If she doesn't wanna ride 'im, she should leave 'im be," Rin pouted.

"You wouldn't understand," Makoto sniffled. "Anyway, Haru-chan doesn't think about Aki-chan like that!"

"Oho, you can read Haru's thoughts, now?" Rin grinned. "That's dangerous. Haru, be careful with this nosey angel, and don't let him read your mind when he's spinning around chasing fireflies."

It was true, when Makoto chased fireflies, his bottom looked very cute...

"Eh?" Makoto furrowed his brow.

Haru sighed, and he turned up to walk up the steps to his house.

For dinner, he was going to grill mackerel...

  


* * *

  


The house creaked and rattled as the storm pounded hard on the windows and walls. Haru kept his eyes closed, but something banged into the window, and even though he had the shutters closed, he just _couldn't_ keep his eyes closed when _that_ happened. He jerked upright, looking around wildly in the dark.

Makoto's arms came around him. He couldn't feel them, not physically, but somehow, they felt _warm_ , and they did glow softly. "It's all right, Haru-chan," Makoto soothed. "It was just a branch. The house is fine. Everything will be fine."

"You don't need to baby him," Rin whined. His tail swished along the floor. "He's not a child, he knows it's just a storm."

"You don't have to be a child to be afraid of a storm," Makoto reasoned. "It's loud and sometimes, bad things happen, and anyway, Haru-chan is here alone..."

"Not alone," Haru muttered. "You're here."

Makoto beamed at him. "That's right! We're here! You're not alone, Haru-chan!"

"Drop the -chan," Haru sighed.

Rin snickered, and poked Makoto's nose. "Makochan is too fluffy and innocent. Haru is used to being alone! He's cool like that!" 

"Yeah, but..." Makoto frowned, and his strap-on wings fluttered, creating a sparkling dust in the dark air. So pretty. "Haru-chan, how come your parents... I mean... why aren't they..."

"Dad got a promotion," Haru replied quickly, cutting off whatever delicacy Makoto was going to use to phrase the question. "He'd been offered promotions before, but granny wasn't well, so he... I think he took it because it was hard for him. He grew up in this house."

"Oh," Makoto furrowed his brow. "But then... your mom... stayed with him?"

"It's fine," Haru repeated to himself. "I'm ok alone. The neighbors check in on me, and if I need help, they're all nice. I don't mind. It's just."

Makoto nuzzled Haru gently. "You miss your granny, too."

Haru's lips twitched, and he stared up at the ceiling absently. "She was old, but she was strong, so it was... shocking. Everyone says my parents are free spirits. They say I am, too. But, always before... when I came home from school, granny would be here. She didn't pester, but she'd... she'd be interested whenever I told her things. And she went to the swim meets... she..." Haru took a deep breath.

Why was he talking about this now?

"Anyone would like that," Rin grudgingly admitted.

"You're not alone, Haru-chan!" Makoto insisted, clinging to Haru. "We're best friends, right? It's not... we can't... take your granny's place, but..."

"You're not real," Haru said it out loud.

"Huh? What the hell? Fuck yeah we're real!" Rin glared, snarling.

"We _are_ real, I promise you, Haru-chan," Makoto nodded.

"Yeah," Haru agreed, but he was still pretty sure they were just figments of his imagination. "But no one else can see you. You can't touch me, not really. You can't hold things. So. You're only real in my head. I can't tell anyone about you."

Rin narrowed his eyes, and Makoto's bottom lip quivered, but neither of them could argue with Haru.

He was probably losing his mind. This was probably a symptom of something. However... "I don't mind, though. Having the two of you... is better than nothing."

"Haru-chan..." Makoto whimpered.

"I'm going to eat your ass someday," Rin huffed.

Haru smiled weakly. The wind pounded against the house, but Haru's heartbeat was steady and calm again.

It was fine.

  


* * *

  


"I can't believe you guys made it to regionals!"

"Of course we did, we're amazing!" Shiina Asahi put his hands behind his head and stretched his legs out.

Haru watched him from the corner of his eye, but he just kept drawing in his notebook.

"He's going to be insufferable if we make Nationals," Aki muttered under her breath.

Haru nodded, and worked on his shading.

"Hey, Haruka-kun, do you still swim?" she asked him, putting her chin down on her hands on his desk so she could look at his eyes.

He shrugged. "If I feel like it. ...It's a pain, though."

She sighed. "You're so much better than anyone on the team... but I guess not so much anymore, if you're not swimming..." 

Haru didn't have anything to say. He thought he'd still be pretty good, but it was true, someone who was swimming daily would be better than someone who was just talented.

"What are you always drawing?" she asked him.

He paused, and looked out the window. He made Rin and Makoto stay outside the building during school because they were too distracting, plus Rin kept swearing at the teacher. They hovered close to him anyway, though. Rin was now chasing Makoto around, but they both seemed to be enjoying it. He half smiled. "Just whatever."

"Are you making a manga?" she peered at his drawings, craning her head to try to see them right side up.

He blinked, and looked back down at the page. Well, he _had_ somewhat been drawing a storyline... one in which Rin torments Makoto, but Makoto spins quickly and grabs Rin's tail, and Rin starts to cry. He shrugged again. "Maybe."

"That's really cool," she smiled at him.

He smiled at her weakly. 

  


* * *

  


"It's so hot," Rin whined.

"You don't have a body, you can't feel the heat," Makoto sleepily reminded him.

"But it _feels_ like it's hot!" Rin complained. "And _he's_ hot and we're always around _him_ , so it's like we feel what he feels!" 

"Stop pouting, it's not Haru-chan's fault it's hot," Makoto yawned.

"Yes, it is, he should get out of the house, go somewhere, like the beach or something, cool off!" Rin pouted. 

"I said that this morning and you both voted me down," Makoto reminded them lazily.

"Yeah, you said that in your sleep, you lazy weak angel," Rin huffed. He hovered over Haru's shoulder. "What are you even doing? That's not your summer homework, is it? There's still weeks to go!"

"Not weeks..." Makoto yawned, and rolled around in the air over Haru's bed.

Haru smiled at Makoto's fluffy wings.

"Hey, this is..." Rin squinted, trying to make sense of Haru's scribbles.

Haru felt like he should keep his manga a secret, but at the same time, it felt somewhat silly to hide your drawings from the figment of your imagination that you were drawing. Rin got very close to the page, examining it, looking closest at the panel where Makoto and Rin were kissing.

"You should draw me bigger," Rin grinned at Haru.

"Why? He's bigger," Haru frowned.

"But you're an artist! You don't need to be so literal!" Rin beamed.

Haru shook his head. He liked that Rin was smaller and feistier.

"What are you two talking about?" Makoto frowned cutely, looking at them.

"Haru's got some _really_ good ideas," Rin licked his lips. His tail swished, and his claws extended, and he zoomed quickly and grabbed onto Makoto's waist.

"Hey!" Makoto complained, but Rin got between his legs and on top of him, biting Makoto's bottom lip before he could say anything else.

Haru's eyes widened and his lips parted.

"Makoto, why don't you let me take off these silly things?" Rin purred, his hands slipping under Makoto's straps. "We can take Haru down to the All Mother and then all three of us can _really_ have a good time!"

"Riiiiin!" Makoto wailed.

Haru's throat went dry and his heart started to pound. Take him down...? Rin meant...?

"Makoto, make your clothes go away. C'mon, like this," Rin prompted him, and with a wiggle of his butt, Rin's clothes disappeared. His tail swished between his ass cheeks.

Makoto squeezed his eyes shut, and shook his head. "C'mon, Rin, that's enough, just..."

"It's not enough," Rin growled.

And one of the snaps on Makoto's straps for his wings popped open.

"Rin!" Haru exhaled, lunging forward. There was nothing he could do, though.

"Go on," Rin commanded, "make the clothes disappear." Rin's tail snaked and slithered, wrapping around Makoto's leg.

Makoto's eyes were shining, but he did it in an instant. 

Pleased, Rin popped the second snap.

"Rin!" Makoto reached for the third and final button, but Rin was faster, straining it as he prepared to open the last one. He leaned down and nipped at Makoto's neck. 

"Put your hands above your head. C'mon, do it," Rin commanded, and Haru noticed that Rin's eyes had gone completely red and black. 

Shaking, Makoto did as he was told, his eyes locked on Rin. "Please, don't, Rin..."

"Make your body more human, like me," Rin lifted his hips a bit, rubbing his erect penis against Makoto's smooth crotch. Rin's claws caressed the flat expanses of Makoto's defined chest. "You've seen Haru enough in the bath. C'mon, like that."

Makoto whimpered and closed his eyes, but he did it. He made himself a penis, which ended up looking almost exactly like Haru's, and even nipples on his chest.

Rin licked his chops, and he ran his claw over Makoto's new nipple, pushing it around. Makoto groaned, and stretched out his back. Rin's eyes widened, and he opened the final snap.

Makoto groaned, and looked at Rin, pleading.

"If you don't want them to, then don't let them slide off. If you do, well..." Rin grinned, and then he went back to Makoto's body, his claw pressing into Makoto's nipple, his fangs sinking into Makoto's neck. Angel flesh didn't tear so easily, but Rin made small, paper cut-like marks, and then he lapped up the silvery-gold fluid. Makoto folded his arms above his head, trying to keep his wings on, trying... to give Rin full access to his body...?

Even if that wasn't his intention, Rin took full advantage. His claws and fangs moved down Makoto's body. He scratched the inside of Makoto's thigh, and he ran his tongue along Makoto's Haru-like length. He pushed his fingers into Makoto's body from the back, and moved his mouth back up, nibbling at Makoto's belly button, his nipples, his neck.

"Ready for this?" Rin nipped at Makoto's lip.

" _Rin_ ," Makoto begged, and Haru felt that inside of his shorts, which were painfully tight.

Rin just laughed, and he positioned their bodies together. He rolled his hips into Makoto's, digging his claws into Makoto's flesh. Makoto groaned, and his back arched again. His wings drooped away from his body, and Haru just stared at the arch of his back, and the space between Makoto's skin and his wings, which were fully extended and fluffed out, shaking. Makoto's body started to give off a faint glow, an unearthly whiteness that just seemed to exude from Makoto's flesh. Rin, too, was glowing, a dark aura that was hard for Haru to even comprehend. Rin pushed into Makoto, and their glows increased in unison, fading again as Rin pulled back.

Haru put his hand over his crotch, just holding it there.

"Rin, Rin, Rin," Makoto panted, and Rin answered with his hips, with his claws digging into Makoto's back where his wings should be, with his teeth on Makoto's chest. The glow got so bright, so dark, and the light pulsed from their bodies, and it went through Haru.

Haru was shaking with need.

Makoto threw his head back and cried out, the sound making his glow so bright that for a moment, Haru was blind. He blinked several times, trying to make out their forms. They floated down to Haru's bed, and Rin was licking Makoto's neck, and he... Rin was...

He was snapping Makoto's wings back on...

"Makoto, look at me... Makoto..." Rin purred.

"Rin," Makoto exhaled. And then Makoto sat up and he grabbed Rin's head and he kissed him, and their bodies began to glow again as Makoto pushed Rin down.

Haru gave up, and opened his shorts, pulling out his dick.

  


* * *

  


"No pushing!"

"Just get out of my way, brats!"

Haru opened his eyes. He blinked, confused. The room was dark, but not completely. 

That was right... Makoto and Rin had... and then he'd... and then they all fell asleep... Rin's tail was swishing against Haru's leg, and Makoto's wings were pressed against Haru's face. He couldn't really feel them, but they left impressions on Haru's perception.

Suddenly, a cute demon girl with long red hair just like Rin's burst in, quickly followed by two adorable angel children, a boy and girl the same size.

"You're not nice!" the girl angel declared.

"I'm a demon, so duh," the girl demon made a face at the children.

"Mommy said demons are just angels who live with the All Mother. You _could_ still be nice," the girl stuck her tongue out at the girl demon.

She rolled her eyes, and stuck her tongue out at the children.

"Gou?" Rin asked sleepily.

Makoto turned over, yawning. He opened one eye, looked over Haru, and then he panicked. "Ran!? Ren?!"

The girl demon, Rin's Gou, folded her arms over her chest, and tapped her foot on the floor. "C'mon, Rin. Mom wants to see you."

Makoto and Rin sat up in bed, and looked at each other, their faces going pale.

The children floated over to Makoto, grabbing a hold of him. "C'mon, oniichan... the All Father said you hafta come back an' see 'im..." the boy angel said quietly.

"Oh, shit," Rin rubbed his face.

"What's going on?" Haru asked, frightened.

"He said a bad word," the girl angel pointed at Rin.

"Shuddup," Rin swatted her hand away half-heartedly.

"Makoto," Haru begged.

Makoto smiled at Haru wanly. "It's... don't worry, Haru-chan. We're best friends, right? Just... wait..."

Makoto and the two children started to fade away.

Haru mutely shook his head.

Gou zoomed over and grabbed Rin's arm. "Let's _go_ , oniichan."

"Be back in a jiff," Rin winked at Haru as he faded away.

"No!" Haru choked out, but it was too late.

  


* * *

  


Gou pushed Rin into the All Mother's throne room. He stumbled over his own tail, and looked over his shoulder to glare at his sister.

"Rin, straighten up," Sousuke commanded him.

Rin turned his glare to Sousuke, but he wasn't making any headway. Sousuke refused to even look at Rin. He towered over Rin, using his most impressive form, with the bottom half of a goat and the torso and arms of a man. His long tail swished angrily behind him. His arms were folded over his chest. He even had the goat horns.

"Fuck, what got up your shorts," Rin complained.

That only made Sousuke more annoyed.

"We all saw," the older Mikoshiba said quietly from next to the All Mother's throne. His little brother nodded furiously next to him, his cheeks puffed out and his lips pulled in, obviously trying to prevent himself from inappropriately bursting out with anything that might get him into trouble with an annoyed All Mother.

Rin hoped the All Mother wasn't _really_ annoyed.

"It's not like it's a bad thing!" Nitori quickly wheedled. "I mean, even if it was _bad_ , that's ok! It was just... a little confusing... when you put the angel's wings back on..." Nitori bit his lip. "But I'm sure the All Mother will understand!"

"It's none of her business!" Rin declared forcefully, matching Sousuke's pose, and turning his face away from him.

"Is that so?"

Every little demon in the room shuddered from the All Mother's voice, even Sousuke, who instantly reverted back to his normal form.

The All Mother glided in, gracefully occupying her throne. She grinned at Rin, her teeth showing. "Want to say that again?" she dared him. 

"Uh..." Rin swallowed hard. No, he didn't want to say it again, but he didn't want to say that he didn't want to say it again, so...

"All Mother, Rin has just spent too much time with the angel. I'll go back in his place, and I'll bring that angel to you right away," Sousuke vowed.

"How? He's gone to see the All Father. Probably to get the same lecture I'm getting," Rin sighed, blowing his bangs out of his face.

"I don't think oniichan meant to disobey you, mother," Gou snuck up behind him, grabbing his tail like she used to when she was a baby. "I'm sure if he had a second chance..."

"The All Father wanted the human to swim and he hasn't swum seriously for many human years now!" Nitori helpfully supplied from his picture diary.

"I think we'd all like to bone an angel!" the younger Mikoshiba burst out, and then his older brother sighed, so he quickly clamped his hands down over his mouth.

"I would like everyone but Rin to leave, please," the All Mother commanded pleasantly. Rin stiffened, and Gou squeezed his tail. 

None of them could refuse the All Mother's order.

Gou moved in and kissed Rin's cheek. Nitori smiled at him brightly as he passed. The older Mikoshiba punched his shoulder, and the younger Mikoshiba gave him the thumb's up. Sousuke remained rooted to the spot the longest, but finally he gave in, sighing. He looked Rin in the eye for the first time, and Rin saw that he was worried for Rin.

And then Rin was alone with the All Mother, and Rin was worried for Rin.

"Look... I know that what I did was... well, I guess it was weird..." Rin started.

The All Mother sighed, and she slipped away from the throne, sitting on the floor.

Rin was suddenly in his smallest form, just a chubby little demon with kitty arms and legs and fur. He edged to her lap hopefully.

She smiled at him, and winked. "Tell me, Rin. What is the most important thing for any demon child to know?"

Rin thought about it, but only to be absolutely sure he was going to say what she wanted him to. "Do whatever the hell you want, whenever the hell you want to?"

"That's right," the All Mother laughed, ruffling his hair. 

Rin beamed and leaned into her touch.

"And that's what you've been doing on Earth?" she asked him.

"Yeah, pretty much, I mean... Sometimes, I try to get Haru to do some more fun things, but he's kinda a lazy ass, so," he shrugged.

"And you had fun with the angel boy?" she asked quietly.

Rin wasn't sure what to say, so he just told his mother the truth. "It was... more than fun..." he sighed.

She ran her fingers through his hair, smiling. "And when you let him keep his wings... that was because it was what you wanted to do?"

"......" Rin wasn't even entirely sure why he did, except he had a vague feeling that Makoto might not like him anymore if he took the wings off, so he... "Yeah... Sorry, mom, I just..." he sighed.

His mother leaned down and kissed his cheek. "Rin, you are a proper little demon. You are my son, but of course, that also means that you are the son of the All Father. If that was what you truly wanted to do in that moment, then that's exactly what you should have done. Someday, I feel, you and that angel will come here to visit me. It might be a long time from now, and you might experience a lot of things in the meantime, but you'll always be my son, and your home will always be here, so I feel that it will happen. And really, even a long time isn't that long a time at all, right?" she winked at him.

He smiled at her, and then threw himself at her waist, clinging to her. "You're the best, mom!" he told her.

She petted him, laughing. "Yes, Rin, I know!"

  


* * *

  


Ran and Ren wouldn't let go of his hands, each clinging to him. His mother and father smiled at him as they showed him to where the All Father was. They entered the grotto as a family, but Makoto's mother took Ran's hand and his father took Ren's, and then nodded to Makoto to proceed ahead.

Makoto took a deep breath, smiled at his siblings, and he headed deeper into the grotto.

"We believe in you, oniichan!" Ren called out.

"Someday, you'll have real wings!" Ran agreed.

"Thanks!" Makoto waved to them, smiling. He had to be brave for their sake. He had to face up to what he'd done. His mind spun, trying to make sense of it all. Should he say that Rin had forced him? But, was that really true? Rin took him by surprise, and he'd opened Makoto's straps, but he'd snapped them back together, too.

The All Father was sitting at the base of a huge, huge tree, folding leaves into tiny boats which he set sail on the breeze. Makoto smiled. The All Father always seemed so playful and fun to Makoto. He hoped the All Father wasn't disappointed in him... He came right up to the All Father's feet, and straightened up like a proper little angel.

"A-All Father, I'm... I'm sorry..." Makoto began, fumbling over his thoughts.

"Hm?" the All Father set another tiny leaf boat sailing off, and then he looked Makoto over. "Ah, Makochan! I'm so glad you came!"

"I... er..." Makoto nodded to the All Father, confused.

"Here, come here!" the All Father beckoned him to sit next to him. 

Makoto reverted to his small angel form, all chubby limbs and shiny cheeks. He sat down where the All Father bid him to, and he looked up at the All Father with shining eyes.

"I want to make a realllllly good one, so help me out, ok?" the All Father asked.

"Of course!" Makoto beamed. 

Together, they folded three leaves together, and then used a fourth to make a sail. It was delicate work, but with Makoto's tiny fingers, they were able to make a nice, big leaf sailboat. The All Father bid Makoto to blow really hard to help set it sailing, and they watched as it arched up into the sunlight.

Makoto clapped happily.

The All Father ruffled Makoto's hair. "So, how do you like the Earth?"

Makoto blinked a few times, and then he got to his knees, facing the All Father. "Haru 'n' Rin 'n' me have fun _every day!_ " he held his chubby arms out wide to show the All Father how much fun they had. "And Haru is my best friend! I think Rin is, too, but we've never said so! Haru goes to school almost every day, and he's really smart, and he draws nice pictures, and he thinks he's just imaging us, but he's really kind, and he's so lonely, so he's happy when we're together, and there's a kitty near Haru's house, and Haru pets the kitty almost every day and...!" The All Father was just smiling beneficently at Makoto, and Makoto's arms drooped down. "And... and... and... I did a bad thing with Rin... I'm sorry, All Father." Makoto looked up at the All Father sadly.

"What makes you think it was a bad thing?" the All Father asked.

"Well... because..." Makoto squirmed. Rin took him by surprise, but Makoto always knew that he could get away from Rin, right? So... then... "I felt guilty about doing it. That's how." Makoto lowered his chin. His mother and father had taught him well that things that made you feel guilty were bad things, and he thought he knew better than to actually _do_ them, but...

"Why did you feel guilty?" the All Father asked quietly.

Makoto thought about it. He didn't feel guilty _while_ they were... did he? Or... maybe that was why he let Rin take charge and playact at coercing him. Because he _did_. So. "You didn't send me to Earth to... play around with a demon..." he sighed.

"Why did I send you to Earth, then?" the All Father prodded.

"To... encourage Haru-chan to swim. Which... I failed at doing, but...! Haru-chan didn't want to swim!" he looked up at the All Father, pleading. "It was his granny who went to see him swimming, and... Haru-chan loves to swim, but he said it didn't have any meaning because he wasn't doing it _for_ anyone, and... I know Haru-chan could have done great things as a swimmer, but... couldn't he do great things, anyway? Haru-chan is a good boy, and I think that no matter what he chooses to do with his life, it'll be a good life!" Makoto put his chubby little hands on the All Father's knee, hoping he understood.

The All Father patted Makoto on the head. "I think so, too. But I think he might get lonely, don't you?"

Makoto nodded quickly, lowering his chin. He didn't want to leave Haru-chan alone...

"Well, then. I think you should go back to him. You'll still need training wings, but. If you stay with Haru-chan, and watch over him, and make sure that he doesn't get lonely, then I think when it's time, you'll have your own, real wings." The All Father smiled at Makoto.

Makoto's eyes widened. "I will? Still? Even though I...? Really? ......When?"

"You'll know when," the All Father chuckled.

Makoto grinned. "Thank you, All Father!" He bounced in his seat, excited. He was going to go back to Haru-chan! And... Makoto sobered, thinking. "What... What about Rin?"

"What about Rin?" the All Father asked, sounding confused.

"Well," Makoto bit his lip, and looked up at the All Father shyly. "I... I.... I... I think Rin is a good boy, too! Well, he's a demon, so good isn't... but I mean... All Father, can a demon be a good boy?" Makoto asked, quivering.

Whether Rin was a good boy or not... Makoto liked him.

"Mm, well," the All Father sighed, leaning back. "Rin is the son of the All Mother. Of course, that means he's also my son. Good or bad, Makoto... sometimes, those things don't really mean anything, except in relation to where you are at the moment. The important thing isn't so much an absolute reference, as much as it is the moments. You felt guilty when you and Rin were playing together like that because you felt like it wasn't what you were supposed to be doing. But if you didn't feel like you were supposed to be doing anything, would you have felt guilty?"

Makoto considered that. "I... I don't know... I... I enjoyed it," he admitted.

"There's nothing wrong with that," the All Father assured him gently. "You didn't lose your way. You didn't hurt anyone. I think you'll find that, between myself and the All Mother, there's not so much a _difference_ as there is a _perspective_. But, it might be a bit much to expect that you'll understand that right now," he laughed. "Someday, I believe you'll be a proper angel with wings of your own. Someday, I believe you'll be able to introduce me to your Rin. Someday, I believe that he'll be able to introduce you to his mother. And then you'll understand better. For now," the All Father leaned down and kissed Makoto's forehead. "Just keep an eye on Haru-chan. Promise?" he held out his pinky.

"I promise!" Makoto bounced, curling his pinky finger around the All Father's.

  


* * *

  


Haru blinked three times, feeling cold and desperate, and then...

Makoto and Rin were back.

Haru looked from one to the other. They were grinning at each other.

"You're... you're back?" he squeaked.

"We are," Makoto assured him, rubbing his back with his nonexistent hand.

"You can't get rid of us that quickly," Rin laughed.

Haru sighed shakily, and lowered his chin. "I thought... I'd be alone..."

"Never!" Makoto wrapped his arms around him, and Haru smiling, feeling that not-there warmth again.

"And... you're real?" he asked, feeling uncertain but hopeful, or perhaps needful.

Maybe that was what faith was.

"Of course we are!" Rin slapped Haru on the back uselessly. "Although, if you were crazy, we'd still say that, so it's pretty much a stupid question."

"Rin!" Makoto frowned at him.

Rin just grinned toothily in return.

Haru sat down heavily, feeling so relieved that he realized how scared he'd been. It had only been a second, but.

It had been a bad second.

  


* * *

  


  


* * *

  


Haru felt strange. He lifted his head. Was it this bright a moment ago? And... hadn't he been...?

"Haru-chan?" Makoto smiled at him, holding out his hand.

"I can't..." Haru started, but he lifted his arm. It felt strange. Was this really his arm?

"C'mon, Haru-chan... we'll go together," Makoto said cheerfully.

"Go?" Haru repeated. "I have... a deadline..."

"Emphasis on the dead," Rin snorted. His tail was moving lazily behind him as he leaned in Haru's window. Haru frowned. Wasn't it raining before? It was so bright out... "I don't think you're going to meet that deadline," Rin finished pointedly.

Haru raised his head more, and he felt like he should know something important, but... Makoto's hand was right in front of him... so he reached out with his not-arm and...

Blinking, Haru looked up at Makoto. "I can touch you."

"Come on, Haru-chan. Let's go meet the All Father together," Makoto suggested.

Rin rolled his eyes.

"Oh, no," Haru sighed absently as he stood up, leaving his body behind at his work desk. "I'm going to be causing trouble for Rei again."

"Eh, your fluffy little assistant is always good at unwinding your tightass editor," Rin snickered.

"Nagisa and Rei can finish the last chapter together. Your work is done here, Haru-chan," Makoto assured him. Makoto put his arm around Haru's waist, and Haru felt his chest tighten. Makoto was strong and his chest was broad and he...

"Makoto! Your wings!" Haru stared. They were huge, wide, and he didn't have straps. The feathers were different, too, like they were made of pale green glass. 

Proudly, Makoto stretched them out. "Do you like them? They're for taking you up to heaven, Haru-chan."

"Oh," Haru reached out, touching them. They were soft, even though they looked so shiny!

"Eh, they're all right," Rin shrugged, rubbing his hand up and down the straight top part of Makoto's wing. Makoto giggled, so he must have liked that. 

"Are you ready, Haru?" Makoto asked him gently.

Haru looked down at his body, and he realized that the room was actually very dark. He thought about Rei and Nagisa, one of whom would find him. He thought about his parents. When was the last time he called? He took a deep breath. "Yeah..." He looked at his hand again. "I thought I'd have more time... Wasn't I older than this?"

"You're dead, you look however you wanna look," Rin shrugged. "This is kinda how you looked when we first met you. Long before you first drew a smutty angel/demon BL manga, and ignored your doctor's warnings," he snorted.

"It was more than just some smutty manga," Makoto shook his head at Rin. "You touched a lot of people with your manga, Haru. Your dedication to your characters meant a lot to your fans."

"He just drew us," Rin replied flatly. 

They were now flowing up above Haru's building. It didn't seem like Makoto's wings were doing any work, but they were stretched out and they were moving... Haru held onto Makoto tightly, more because he had never before been able to hold onto his angel than because he was afraid of falling.

"Thank you for always drawing us so kindly," Makoto said softly, and he kissed Haru's cheek.

He kissed Haru!

"Yeah, thanks for all the great sex ideas," Rin added, and he kissed Haru's other cheek. Rin then wrapped his arms around them both, holding Haru closer to Makoto. Rin's tail wrapped around Haru's leg.

Haru felt like he was getting lighter and lighter. He looked at Rin in wonder. "You can come with us? Up to... whatever?"

"Sure," Rin shrugged. "I mean, I guess, whatever. I can stop in, say hello to the old man. But I'm still gonna drag you down sometime," he snickered, tickling Haru with his claws.

Rin was tickling him. He could feel the sharpness of Rin's claws.

Haru looked down, but all he could see were blurs of colors. He looked at Makoto and Rin.

"I love you both," he sighed, content.

"We love you," Makoto kissed Haru's lips softly.

"Eh, I mean, I don't mind you guys," Rin shrugged, looking away, but Haru could see Rin was grinning.

"Sure, Rin," Makoto laughed. He flapped his wings once, and Haru could feel the Earthly plane slipping away.

He could never be alone again.

  


* * *

  



End file.
